


refracted light

by tangomarine



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Era, DON’T WORRY THEY GET A HAPPY ENDING, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m soft for them, M/M, YET ANOTHER JAVEY SOULMATE AU, brief angst i guess, self indulgent bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangomarine/pseuds/tangomarine
Summary: Light appears colorless.When refracted, it explodes into rainbows.A soulmate AU because why not, you know?





	refracted light

**Author's Note:**

> I’m always a slut for cliches lol
> 
> also I’m soft for javid bc they’re my boys
> 
> definitely not procrastinating haha. I swear my something rotten bs is almost finished

The world is shades of gray.

That’s how it is for everyone, at least at first. 

David Jacobs, just like everyone else, was born with black and white vision. It would stay that way, until he found someone.

The someone.

His other half, the girl that matched him, the one that clicked.

He hadn’t met her yet, but what the hell - he was still only seventeen. They’d meet, and he’d finally understand what colors were. He’d know the blue of the sky and the green of the East River. Her eyes would be blue or green or brown, and he’d finally, finally see it.

That’s what he thought. Clearly, fate had different plans.

~ ~ ~

It was a totally unremarkable day.

It would have stayed that way, if not for the permanently life-altering disaster.

The morning passed as usual. Nothing happened at home, or at the World, or while selling. But that night, that night, they were standing in Jacobi’s deli.

And there might have been liquor(which might have been stolen, but let’s not focus on that).

And Jack was smiling that goddamn smile, that stupid, unfair, ridiculously charming smile, and saying something that Davey couldn’t remember. His eyes were shining, looking almost silver instead of flat gray.

And Davey was laughing, and his head was a little fuzzy, and he couldn’t stop grinning, and everything was warm and hazy and bright.

“Someone’s a lightweight,” remarked Jack. “Damn, Jacobs, take it easy.” 

Davey held up a finger and tried to focus on Jack. “Shut up, I ain’t- I haven’t-“He shook his head. “Ain’t done this before.” 

“Ya don’t say.”

“Shut it, cowboy.”

Jack reached over to smack the back of Davey’s head. Davey twisted around in his seat and grabbed Jack’s wrist. Jack grinned, his eyes sparkling.

His green eyes. 

Real green, or what Davey assumed was green. His mother said they were green. 

Green.

A color.

Color like the soft color of his shirt, and the dark color in his hair, and the color slowly bleeding into Davey’s vision.

Color that showed up after he touched Jack. Color that marked Jack as his soulmate.

“Dave?” Jack’s voice broke through Davey’s thoughts. “You good?”

Davey inhaled sharply. “Do you see it?” he murmured. “Do you- do you, Jack, can’t you see it? Can you?”

Jack stared blankly at him. “See what?”

**Author's Note:**

> don’t hurt me blease 
> 
> tell me what u thought I crave validation


End file.
